Kind of Thing
|image1= |featured_characters=Jay, Mo, Michelle and Andi |episode=The Show Must Go On |previous_song=I Want You |next_song=Do You Wanna Make Me |lyrics_by=Xavier J. }} Lyrics Dynasty: No one above you sees that your the kind of thing that I have No one above you sees that your the kind of thing that I have No one above you sees that your the kind of thing that I have No one above you sees that your the kind of thing that I have Mo: 21 questions and I knew that I do All that I would never let you get lonely Thinking about the love of you brings happiness Inside I need you to love you And all you have to write love Letters and you don't have to lie to me and Make feel like I'm floating when I hear is What I wanna win that type of relationship where You wanna do I will never let you down Dynasty: No one above you sees that your the kind of thing that I have No one above you sees that your the kind of thing that I have No one above you sees that your the kind of thing that I have No one above you sees that your the kind of thing that I have No one above you sees that your the kind of thing that I have No one above you sees that your the kind of thing that I have Jay: Its easy on tv make them believe what they are seeing Speaking queens I kind of what my own so when retreating You've unleashed the beast and I play you lil' boys like Lisa's stuff Kind of rapper that can make my repertory look like a ballad Hey, I get bored so fast that they won’t last You think this all some kind of act No, you cant, cause is one of a kind, so learn ya place, and just step in line Beetle the skin of my female that's word to cee-lo she fine I find it kind of unfair that my niggas still in warfare Insecure as bitches blind dating with a pimple there You never tire, might as well as inspire The worst kind of pain is when you smile Whipping white and baking soda, at the same damn time I'm just doing my thing, trying to think of the perfect rhyme Grandmaster of arson but not the only thing in my arsenal, Cause every girl I deal and fuck, it's always against her will Michelle: No, I thank you, here's What I'm looking for instead I've seen Him 'cross the room, my baby To lie to me lovin' that body, babe 'cause We can't tame we've been together loving You whether, yeah, uh huh Dynasty: No one above you sees that your the kind of thing that I have No one above you sees that your the kind of thing that I have No one above you sees that your the kind of thing that I have No one above you sees that your the kind of thing that I have No one above you sees that your the kind of thing that I have No one above you sees that your the kind of thing that I have Andi: I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time cause I know I don't want to do is sit And think about it, not for me Boy I got you I don't know I don't know, to keep on Shakin' it all for me oh, yes Baby, it just hit me right Michelle: As our bodies unite take our time, let Me why don't we give love a crazy little Thing called love a crazy little thing and let's play a game, Mo: I gotta be I just need to know that I love you I love Don't you worry cause I belong to somebody Dynasty: No one above you sees that your the kind of thing that I have No one above you sees that your the kind of thing that I have No one above you sees that your the kind of thing that I have No one above you sees that your the kind of thing that I have No one above you sees that your the kind of thing that I have No one above you sees that your the kind of thing that I have Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs